


J-Cat

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [17]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Blood, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets thrown in to Ad Seg, beside his brother. Lincoln tries his best to help calm Michael down and focus his mind on the task at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J-Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 17.  
> Michael finds himself in Ad Seg in the cell next to Lincoln. 
> 
> Let's go!

"Michael, what are you thinking about?" Lincoln was laying on his front, his face close to the small circular vent in the floor that allowed his voice to travel directly to Michael's cell.   
"I'm thinking about what's under psych ward," The distant voice floated back to him. Michael sounded worlds away, deep in that big brain of his. Linc drew in a deep breath and rest his forehead on the cold concrete floor briefly.  
"You're thinking about the wrong thing man. You need to be thinking of a way out."  
Michael remained quiet. Lincoln let out a small groan of frustration.  
"Please Mike," The older of the two scooted closer to the vent, trying to make his voice travel further, to wrap his words around his brother.  
God, how he wished he could be in that cell with him. How he wanted Michael in his arms.  
"I put my blood in to this," The words came drifting through the tiny gap in the floor.  
"Michael, forget about the plan. I just need you safe," Linc urged. This was breaking his heart. Michael was all he had left aside from an estranged son.  
"I put my blood in to this,"  
God, was Michael having a breakdown? Lincoln didn't know what to do, trapped in his concrete box. He might as well have been a million miles away from his brother.  
"I put my blood in to this," Michael repeated again. His voice was so faint, Lincoln had to strain to hear it. He had to do something to bring his brother back.  
"Hey, hey Michael. Do you remember when we were kids and we were playing at the park? You went down the slide the wrong way and scraped your knee. I picked you up and you only started crying when you saw you got blood on me?" A few heartbeats passed before Michael's small voice met Lincoln's ears.  
"I remember,"  
"And do you remember that time when you tried to cook for me and you cut your finger open chopping carrots? It was only a small cut but the blood went everywhere. We had to order take out," Lincoln let out a small breathy laugh. He'd lost it when he heard Michael cursing in the kitchen. He refused to do anything before taking his baby brother to the hospital for stitches.   
It had taken Michael twenty minutes to calm Linc down, by which time the bleeding had stopped and Michael had bandaged it himself.  
"I remember,"  
Lincoln's voice dropped low as he recalled a memory he was both fond of and loathed.  
"And do you remember when you kissed me that first time? You were so soft and gentle with me but I panicked and punched you in the face. I was so scared I'd broken your nose, it was gushing so much blood," Lincoln clenched his fists where they rest close to his head.  
That was a difficult memory. Lincoln had been so confused and of course his first reaction was to lash out. The fact he had ever hurt his brother that way, both physically and emotionally that day still tore a hole in Lincoln's chest.  
"I remember,"  
There was a different lilt to Michael's reply this time, affection laced his words. Of course Michael had taken a memory that should have given him reservations about his brother and turned it in to something fond.  
Lincoln closed his eyes tight and envisioned his brother. Back when they had last been together properly, not stuck together inside this stupid prison but on the outside. Back when Michael's skin was free from any tattoos and he still had all his toes.  
Anger clenched at Lincoln's gut.  
"Do you remember," Michael's soft words cut through Lincoln's hot anger, "when you first kissed me? You tasted like you'd had an entire bottle of vodka." Michael laughed gently. It was amusing really to think about now but at the time, it really had taken almost a dangerous level of liquid courage for Lincoln to face his brother again. He'd gone to his apartment with the intention of apologising for punching him but when Michael had opened the door and stared at him with those big doe eyes, all words got lodged in the back of Lincoln's throat. He'd ended up gently pushing his brother back inside his own apartment and closing the door.  
The heat that radiated from Michael's chest seemed to travel directly through Lincoln's hand to his face. He'd felt a blush rise up his neck and on to his cheeks. But he couldn't seem to move, his eyes firmly meeting Michael's. And then he was pressing forwards and meeting Michael's lips in a sloppy, drunk kiss that was rushed and messy and perfect, because it was Michael and Lincoln had spent his whole life waiting for this moment and he hadn't even known it until the week previous when Michael had made the first move.  
"I remember," Lincoln murmured, echoing his brother's words. He couldn't handle this any more. He'd rather be dead than stuck in this hell. It was torture being so close to his brother and yet so far away.  
"I need to get you out of here Linc. I need to figure this out. I just need to concentrate," Michael's words held such conviction. Lincoln didn't known what he had done to deserve such a loyal brother and lover.  
It wasn't long after that that Michael stopped responding to Lincoln's words. And it wasn't long after that that Lincoln was calling for a Badge to come and check up on his baby brother.  
Panic rushed through Lincoln to his core as they escorted Michael out, away to psych ward. He caught flashes of conversation from Dr. Tancredi, words like psychotic break, before the lights were cut out and silence reigned over the cells once more.


End file.
